deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilgamesh (Tower of Druaga)
Gilgamesh, or Gil for short, is the main protagonist from the video game/anime series created by Namco, The Tower of Druaga. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Link vs. Gilgamesh (Tower of Druaga) (By Tonygameman) Possible Opponents * Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Ferrik (Secrets of Mana) History Prince Gilgamesh is the son of Marduk, the king of Babylim, and he lived in peace with his friend Ki with the divine protection of the Blue Crystal Rod until the Sumer Empire invaded the kingdom. His father died in the invasion, and Gil was enslaved and forced to work in the construction of a large tower to the Sumerians obtain the Blue Crystal Rod. Later, the demon Druaga took over the Tower of Druaga and the Blue Crystal Rod, and now rules over the kingdom. During the time Gil was enslaved, he got hurt and Ki aided him. Without his knowledge, the maiden Ki prayed to Ishtar and she gave her the task to recover the Blue Crystal Rod, but Ki is captured by Druaga in the top of the tower. When Gil discovered what happened, he asked the gods to help him have the power to rescue her, being granted with magic golden armor. Gil faces the perils of the tower, and not only must he use his sword and shield to navigate through the labyrinthine floors of the tower, he must use his wit and memory to reveal the locations of the treasures contained on each floor, some of which are absolutely necessary for Gil's success. During his adventure, Gil becomes more powerful and he manages to recover the Blue Crystal Rod that was with Succubus, kill the demon Druaga, and rescue Ki. Death Battle Info Background *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Age: Is immortal due to being cursed by Druaga as seen in the anime *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Occupation: Knight, King (in the anime) *Is patterned after the Gilgamesh of Sumerian legend Weapons & Equipment *Sword & Shield **Gil's primary weapon **A sword can be used to attack enemies in melee combat when drawn **A shield can automatically block certain spells **A shield protects from Gil's left side when he draws his sword and in-front of him when not drawing **Can change them into more powerful/stronger variants by finding them in treasure chests **Some variants' effects has elemental, light, darkness, instant death, etc. effects *Axe **One of Gil's standard weapons in The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon and Druaga Online: The Story of Aon **Is used for melee combat **Can change it into various variants with different effects in each *Pickaxe **Can be used to destroy walls *Jet Boots **Increases Gil's walking speed *Candle **Can be used to see ghosts *Potion of Healing **Heals Gil's health/gives a extra life to him *Potion of Power **Increases Gil's power *Gold Armor **Gil's default/standard armor **A magical armor that changes courage into power **Granted by Anu before going to the Tower of Druaga **Can change it into stronger armors by finding different parts *Blue Crystal Rod **A powerful magic rod as its name implies **Created by the god Anu as an answer to the faith of the people in Babylim **Protected the Babylim's habitants from darkness **Gives the one who wields it immortality and the power to affect the land **Has a similar role to Zelda's Master Sword Feats *Defeated Druaga and saved Ki (The Tower of Druaga) *Alongside Ki, escaped Druaga's crumbled tower and returned the Blue Crystal Rod to Ishtar (The Return of Ishtar) *Delivered the Blue Crystal Rod back to the sky (The Blue Crystal Rod) *Defeated the evil sorceress Skulld to save his fiancee Ki (The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigino Dungeon) *Went to Aon and defeated Druaga again after he was revived (Druaga Online: The Story of Aon) *Survived Pazuzu's attack in his attempt to assassinate him while sleeping (The Aegis of Uruk) *Seem to be being in control of the Heaven Tower, which each floor is as big as the world and has its own time, and there's clearly multiple of these floors (anime series) *Joined various Namco and Capcom characters alongside Ki and Arthur from Ghosts 'n Goblins in the crossover game Namco x Capcom Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Curse Bearers Category:Darkness Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Knight Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Maze Navigator Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:The Tower of Druaga Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Water Manipulator